


Teenagers...

by MidnightRose (MidnightSaphireRose), MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Student Reader, Teacher Levi, way too quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you skip class... YOU MISS OUT ON SOME SUBJECTS!<br/>*Head Desk*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Snk/AoT  
> I don't own you but I do own all you do in this fic!

**Your POV**

You were walking around, waiting for time to pass, _I skipped class_... You sighed, _who in their right mind skips the class of that shrimp... oh wait, ME_! _I don't...Usually, but I was suppose to hand him an assignment today, an assignment I didn't do._ You were marching in the mall, searching for your usual clothing shop. As you arrived there, you opened the door, walked in to meet one of your favorite vendor, "Hello Micheal!"

The tall brunet gave you a dashing smile, "Hey (Name)?! My! It's so early, did class finish earlier?" You let out a shy laugh, "I skipped. Let's say, that I had an assignment due for today but well..." The vendor nodded, giving you a sheepish smile as he was guiding you towards you usual type of clothing, "You didn't do it? Why? oh lemme guess-" You scratched the back your head, "You know, the usual..." 

He sighed, "stop blogging and study!" You smirked as you were browsing the new tops, "I try to, but my head is addicted to my internet." You found some pretty tops, grabbed them and gave them to the vendor, "These are nice strapless tops, oh and I want these halter tops!" Mike sighed, "You also have a nasty habit of spending your cash all too quickly!" 

You ignored him and made your way to the bottom section, "OH MY GOD! I want this mini skirt and those pants!" As you were checking left and right for cute or hot article, your phone rang, _Oh...no... That short man has better not have called my parents_! You checked your phone to see, to your relief, that it was from your friend, Mikasa, "Hello? (Name) speaking!" The voice on the other side of the dial was less cheery, "Where are you!? You missed the correction of some very important stuff, you missed a new subject and Levi isn't happy about you not being there! How many times have skipped now?" 

You clicked your tongue, "I didn't do my assignment, so I skipped and I just skip twice a week, I usually don't skip Levi's class! Anyways, could I copy your notes?" Mikasa sighed, "Well yes, I don't mind, the thing is that it's a lot more complicated then it seems." You let out a small, shy laugh, "Don't worry, I'll pass by your place after I'm done shopping then we'll go to a coffee shop!" Mikasa laughed, "'kay!" You replied with an excited tone, "Okidoki! We'll have so much fun-" Mikasa interrupted, "Oh no, Levi is heading my way! I'll talk to you soon (Nam-)" What you heard after that made you jump, " Was it (Name) on the phon-" It went dead, _Oh... Shit! If Levi found out I skipped, OMG, I AM SO DEAD_! 

You then regain your composure and restarted looking for new cloths, you picked three bottoms and handed them to Mike, "I'll take these, here!" You went to the counter, passed him your debit card and he made all the transactions, "okay, enter your nip, princess!" You smiled and entered the nip, "well, at least, this will keep me happy for the day!" Mikey handed you your debit card and bill, "Thanks for coming by (name)!" You waved him bye as you walked through the door, "See ya, Mike!"

As you left the shop a familiar face popped up, "Hey! Hitch!" The blond girl looked at you and deviously smiled, "Hey, (name)?!" You went to her and smirked, "what are you doing here?" Your classmate laughed, "uh, right back atchu! So we are skipping!" You sighed and shrugged, "dunno what you are talking about!" The other girl narrowed her eyes and let out a laugh, "In the end, you are not such a goody two shoes, are you now!" You smiled as you walked towards the mall's exit, "I never claimed to be one!"

In all honesty, you were feisty, bitchy, easily bored outta your mind and really wasn't the kind to give a crap about anything, "Anyways, gonna go home, parents aren't there so I could drop off my new cloths. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Hitch nodded as she parted way once you reached the exit, "Alright, take care~" You waved bye as you ran towards the bus stop, _Hitch, eh? I shouldn't have talked to her while I was skipping, I never learn_... As the bus came, you entered, showed your bus pass and went to an individual seat. You sat down as you took your intelligent phone from your messenger bag, plugged in your headphones, brought them to your ears and closed your eyes, _when I get home; I do my assignment and send it to the short stuff_. You lowly hummed the song, _and then I leave the house and meet up Mikasa at her place_.

You felt yourself being tapped on one of your shoulders, you opened your eyes to see Reiner, "Oh, hi dude?! What are you doing here?" The blond teen, who was your senior, scratched his head, "skipped class." You stared at him in disbelief, "LOL, well at least you have Ms.Ral. It can't be that bad." He sighed, "True and what are you doing here?" You shrugged, "I skipped, too~" The built teen pursed his lips, "Oh~... wait a minute! Isn't Levi your home room teacher?" You let your shoulders slump as soon as you heard the tiny man's name, "Did you really have to remind me, I am so dead! Do you want to know the worst part?"

Reiner cringed but nodded, "I didn't do his stupid assignment and I really didn't feel like getting annoyed by him!" Reiner face-palmed at your surprise, "He's not someone you want to fuck with! I mean, he's severe as fuck! I hope he didn't find out you skipped!" You thought about it and shrugged, "Unless Mikasa or Hitch say something, I won't be caught~" You gave the dude a sheepish smile as you got up, "My stop is the next one! I'll see you another day Reiner, take care~" You went to the front of the bus, thanked the bus driver and got out of it. 

After ten minutes of marching under the boiling sun, you finally made it home, "Home, sweet home!" You put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door and as you opened, you noticed you left the light on, "hopefully, the parents won't notice that on the bill." You proceeded towards your room and as soon as you made it there, you dropped the bags near the door and went to your computer.

After some time, you finished it, _the assignment is done!_ You checked the time, _This is great I finished right on time_! You opened the browser and went on your e-mail and sent the assignment by mail to your homeroom teacher, _well that's sent_! _I just hope he doesn't ask me any questions about today_!

You got up, took your messenger bag and left your room, _Off to Mikasa's_! With a big bright smile you left the house, locking the door and ran towards Mikasa's.

**Levi POV**

He sighed, annoyed at his desk _,_ the blue eyed man focused on the assignments in front of him when he felt his phone vibrate, _what now_... He checked his mail and snarled, _that brat sent the assignment by mail and says she was sick?! I ain't believing this one bit, if she were so sick she wouldn't have been on the phone with Mikasa! GGRRR THAT BRAT_! He let out a low growl and felt movement on the side; he side glanced to see a pretty light brown haired woman, "Troubled Levi?"

He sighed and looked at the homework he had to correct, "Not really. Could you do something for me Petra?" She nodded and Levi handed her his intelligent phone with the usb cord, "You see this e-mail from (Name)?" She tilted her head as she nodded, "Download the file and print it, please. I need to get on with these corrections." She smiled and replied as she turned around, "Sure, I'll be back in a moment." 

And so Levi started correcting the assignments, "Connie has so many stupid mistakes! Sasha's answers are so odd, I don't know if they're good or not, I'll have to spend some extra time with her copy. Armin's as a perfect score and I'm not surprised. Mikasa almost has a Perfect score. Eren is average but he could be loads better than that." He stretched, _why is correcting so boring and to say I need to double check Sasha's copy_. As he brought his arms back on the desk, a cheery woman came back with the documents he asked, "Here you go Levi~!" Petra smiled as she handed (Name)'s papers, "Thank you, Petra."

She nodded and went back to her desk as Levi check the assignment (name) mailed, "It's better be a damn, near, perfect score." He corrected it and face-palm, "Not a perfect score but she got a better one then Eren, sasha and connie." Petra tilted her head, "You seems stressed out, Levi. Maybe we should go outside a bit. Wanna go grab something." The short man nodded as he got up and left with Petra, _urk, if I got with her, they'll start rumors again_. He scratched the back of his head while walking outside the office, _not that its important_.

And so they went outside.  
 **  
Your POV**

You were walking towards the usual coffee shop you hang out with Mikasa for study purposes, "So what happened when Levi came up to you while you were talking to me on the phone." Mikasa looked straight forward and glared, "That stupid midget wanted to take my phone away! Let's not talk about this anymore!" You walked to the door of the coffee shop, entered and went to the counter, "Hiya, is Simon there?" The part-timer nodded and a man came up to you, "Well, isn't it (name)! How are you and what do you want to order?" 

You smiled and asked Mikasa if she wanted something and she spoke, "I'll take iced coffee." You nodded and told Simon the order, "I am doing... good and I'll have 2 iced Coffees!" After some minutes, you received your drinks, went to a table and you smiled, "Well! Let's start this!" You went to your bag as Mikasa brought her own notebook out of her bags and you started to blabber, "I seriously hope Levi won't annoy me tomorrow..." You yawned and stretched, "I wish I had Ms.Ral or Mike, even Hanji would have been funnier to have."

**Levi pov**

As he entered the coffee shop, he noticed 2 familiar girls, "Seriously? Mikasa is here with (Name)?" Petra observed Levi, who seemed a bit flustered, "Are you okay, Levi?" He nodded and went to the counter with Ms.Ral and they ordered. After 3 minutes, he went to a table near the two students, _I feel stupid eavesdropping on kids_. He was talking to Ral when he heard some pretty mean things about him, "I seriously hope Levi won't annoy me tomorrow..." The girl paused, "I wish I had Ms.Ral or Mike, even Hanji would have been funner to have." 

He felt a vein pop as she spoke again, "Like seriously, all he does is get pissed off! He's small, rude, crude, bossy and mean, makes us do the silliest chores ever and grounds us ALL.THE.TIME. Discipline this, discipline that, so fucking tired of his bullshit." She stretched and crossed her arms behind the back of her head as she spoke, "We aren't little kids anymore, we are becoming adults yet we get to be called brats all the time." The dark haired girl shrugged, "I know what you mean but he isn't a bad teacher, he knows his stuff. That's all that matters for me, I do have to say that his attitude is so damn irritating. I'll agree with you on that."

Levi sighed at all the things being said about him, Petra spoke, "Well, those two girl aren't found of you, I take it." Levi took a sip of his dark coffee, "Well, I am rough with my students, even so, many respect me. Mikasa and (Name) are smart but they are also rebels and hard headed. They hate rules and if they don't like something, they won't comply. (Name), also, is the one that skips the most in class but then again, her grades are above average and usually she doesn't miss my class." Petra side glanced at the (h/c) haired girl, "You shouldn't worry so much about her. I also have students that skipped my class today."

She flipped her hair, "Teenagers are all like that. When they'll grow up, they'll know that to live in society you need to be disciplined and must follow rules." Levi turned his attention on the two girls, "OMG! This is so stupid, my brain will explode!" The girl who skipped, face-tabled herself making everyone around look at her, "I'm starting to feel regret for not showing up today, why is this so complicated!" Mikasa gave the other girl a candid smile, "I told ya, revising these notes won't help you grasp the theory behind this subject. You will have to talk to our homeroom teacher about this. Just expect one or two chores." Levi sighed as he got up, making Petra concerned, "Where are you going, Levi?" He turned around and replied promptly, "She didn't show up today and needs help. I'll go to her."

Petra scowled, "She didn't show up! It's her problem, punish her by not helping her now!?!" She toned her voice down ad Levi shook his head, "I'm going now, I'll talk to you later Petra." He marched towards his students.

**Your POV**

You copied all the notes Mikasa took today, but your brain didn't want to comprehend whatever she wrote, _brain, you have to work! Why can't I figure this out!_ You slammed you head on the table, "OMG! This is so stupid, my brain will explode!" _If I had known this new subject would be so much of a pain, I'd have shown up even without my assignment_ , "I'm starting to feel regret for not showing up today, why is this so complicated!" Mikasa looked at you and gave you a true smile, "I told ya, revising these notes won't help you grasp the theory behind this subject. You will have to talk to our homeroom teacher about this. Just expect one or two chores."

You let out a low moan of despair, "This is horrible, I don't wanna do chores!" Both of you were too concentrated to see who came up behind you. You felt a tap on your shoulder and saw Mikasa's bothered faces, "(Name)... Keep calm and listen, don't freak out but look behind you..." and you did to your dismay, "Urk! Teacher Levi!" You got up and gulped as he was staring at you with a severe look upon his face, "Well, heard you were sick, (Name)? Yet here you are, enjoying coffee?" You wanted to shriek, _he's scarey! So scarey, I don't want to confront him_! "I-I... Well.. I..Hum.. Haha!" You bit your lower lips as you rubbed the back of your head, "Could we discuss this outside? Please with a cheery on top, sir?"

The older man sighed and looked at Mikasa, "Thank you for trying to help her, but I'll give her an after school class." The black haired girl nodded, took her notes and put them in her bag, "I'll see you tomorrow, (name)." You nodded as your friend left with the reminder of her Iced coffee and you took your own notebook, stuffed it in your bag, _well_ , _at least I'll understand the subject yet, FUCKING CHORES! I know he will give me something horrid!_ You just wanted to fall on your knees and hold your head in despair but you didn't. Since it would have been extremely embarrassing in front of people inside a coffee shop. You donned your messenger bag, "I'm ready sir." Levi nodded, "I have to drop by the school. Do you mind?"

You tilted your head; _did he just ask me my opinion_? You blinked and shook your head, "No, I don't mind, sir." He started marching to the door and you followed him as you swept the room, you saw another teacher, _what is Ms. Ral doing here? Maybe they came her together? Are they going out? Is it me or she glaring at me?_ You scooted closer to Levi, _damn, she be scary!_

As soon as you were out the coffee shop, you started conversing, "wonderful day isn't it, teach?" He grumbled, "yea, sure..." he kept his gaze up front, _well this is going to be awkward_..., "Sir Levi, I was wondering-" He side glanced at you making you stutter nervously, "I-I-I.. well, Y-you kn-know! Si-i-ince when were y-y-you in the c-c-c-coffee sh-shop?" Levi's tongue clicked, "If you are wondering if I heard you and Mikasa speak about me, I did." You mouth was opened wide, _OMG NO! NO NO NO! He heard all of that?_  
  
Your shoulder slumped instantly, _I'm so dead. I'm a goner_. As soon as you arrived at school with Levi, you spoke, "I'll wait outside, it would be weird for your colleagues if I went in and waited outside the teachers’ office." He simply nodded and went in; _wait a minute, where are we going to study?_ You hadn't thought about it _, If not in the homeroom, where? Not at my place, my parents would know I skipped... I hope we go to a library, but if we do that... misunderstandings might occur if someone we know sees us? We can't go to his place right?_ You pressed your back to the wall and slide down and sat on your heels, _OH MY GOD_! You were glowing shades of red and you saw a shadow covering you, you looked up to see Marlowe, "oh Hey, what are you doing-" 

Marlowe stared at you, "Weren't you sick, why are you here? What happened?" He saw you're red face, "Are you okay?" You nodded and gulped, "I'm fine Marlowe, I just skipped..." The black haired teen smiled, "Good but what are you doing here?" You gulped, "It's a really long story, Marlowe. I rather not speak about it." He tilted his head and nodded, "Okay but before leaving-" He squat down, so that he'd be at the same eyes level as you, "I hope this will take away all the doubt you feel." He quickly kissed you on the lip, "Actually, I wanted to ask you out." You were breathless and blinked as you processing what just happened, "I-I..." Marlowe got up and replied before leaving, "I don't need an answer now and sorry if I stole a kiss from you."

You touched your lips and looked at his back when a voice snapped you back to reality, "Oi, Brat! Stop daydreaming!" Your eyes were as big as saucer plates as you got up, "I'm sorry, sir!" Levi sighed, "Come on." He started marching towards the schools parking, "we'll do this at my place." You marched behind your homeroom teacher, still in shock, _his place_? You followed him to his car and got in, "Hey, teach... You didn't see me and Marlowe...  right?" Levi side glanced with a puzzled look on his face as he started his car, "What does it do if I saw you and that other brat kiss?" 

You shook your head as he was driving out of the parking lot, "Nothing, I guess, it's still embarrassing thought. Well, being caught when a guy is kissing you." The short man stared at the road as he spoke, "Is it okay if we do this at my place? You won't file some crazy, that I forced you in my condo, case?" You were surprised, "why would I do that?" Levi sneered, "Well, seems like you hate me? With everything you said about me at that coffee shop... One would wonder. I'm just here, driving you to my place, to teach you that subject you couldn't grasp. I saw you face-table and I would have felt bad leaving you that way. So I went to you and offered an after class session." 

You turned your face, your mouth was slightly parted in awe, _He came to me to help me? But I skipped his class and talked shit behind his back... Yet he's helping me_? You couldn't help yourself but ask, "Why? Are you stupid!? You could have grounded me tomorrow or make me do chores for 1 week. You could have punished me! Yet here you are, forgiving me so easily when Mikasa lied to you about me skipping and I talked shit behind your back!"

Tears were crawling they're way out of your eyes, "Yet, here you are, assisting me? I don't deserve it!" You shut your trap as you covered your face in sheer embarrassment, "Dumbass! We always saw you as mean and uncaring and annoying but...Now I feel all ashamed for talking the way I did about you!" You blinked trying to stop the tears but you failed to cease them, _Stupid, I feel bad now! Gosh, the idiot is too nice!? Why am I crying? Is it because I completely misunderstood him_? 

You broke off your thought when you heard him, "(Name), could you please stop crying? I just want you to know, that I want the class to graduate. And believe me when I say this, for it is my job to transform you into an honest, responsible and respected citizen. My job is to be your role model and I am doing this, not only for society, but for you brats too. If I wanted to not care about anyone, I'd be a sportsman. I'd be rich, I'd have women and I'd do whatever I want. I could have taken that road but I didn't care because wealth never was my interest. Being a teacher gives you more than enough, if you use your money right." He took a quick glance at you as you were rubbing your eyes, "So stop crying. I offered you a after school class because you were troubled by the subject. I always knew you were one of those teen who hated being controlled but I never went to you and talk about it because you'd always slip out of my fingers. "

You removed your hands of your face and stared to your feet, "I'm sorry, Mister Levi..." Levi simple shook his head, "Teach Levi or Levi but no Mister... don't make feel old brat." You let out a small laugh, "I understand, thank you Levi for that second chance." As he parked the car, you took your messenger bag, got out the car and stretched once outside. Levi beckoned you, "Follow me (Name)." You went behind him and followed him, "Ah-" You blurt out as you were infront of the door to his condo, "what is it, (Name)?" He unlocked the door and got in, "Gimme a second. I'm gonna fetch you a pair of slippers." You waited inside as he brought those slipper he was talking about, you slipped out your shoes and slip the slippers on, "Thanks, Levi."

He started marching and you followed him to the living room, _He changed into a casual get up? Well, he does look good, for a short guy_. He sat down near his kotatsu and you mimicked him as he spoke, "Take out your notebook, I know Mikasa takes good notes and if you copied them, I could explain the subject with those." You nodded and took it out of your messenger bag, "Here you go, Levi." She opened it in front of her as Levi scooted next to her. He started explaining the subject but you were half listening as you were observing him; how long his lashes were, how beautiful is eyes were, how is lips moved, you couldn't stop yourself from feeling self conscious, _I hated him a moment ago, why am I observing him now? I can't concentrate_ , "Levi-" Levi's brow rose, "what?" You scooted away, "You can restart explaining now." 

 

He gave you an annoyed look, "how am I suppose to show you examples?" You wondered that too, _but I can't concentrate with you so close_... "I'll figure it out." He closed is eyes and exhaled annoyingly, "Get back here, now." You breath in and scooted to your initial sitting spot and he restarted explaining the subject but you were gone to the farthest part of your mind, _He's way too good looking. Gods, when he isn't frowning, he looks wonderful and from that t-shirt, I can see he's built but not too built. He's just right_..., "(Name)!"  
 **  
Levi POV**

He was explaning but he started noticing he was speaking to a wall, "(Name)!" Her eyes widen as reality hit her, _what the-? Was she daydreaming_? He coughed and she was looking at him, her cheeks were pink, "What is it, (name)? You aren't concentrating..." She closed her eyes and apologized, "Sorry, Levi..." The short man observed her, _why is it that she looks so cute right now? Her eyes are wet, she's breathing in and out those parted lips and her pink cheeks? Why is she looking like that?_ Levi gulped when she spoke, "Levi, what were you doing in the coffee shop with professor Ral?"

 

He stayed silent as she asked another question, "Are you two going out?" His brows knit at the question, "no, I was annoyed at a brat who skipped my class and she noticed, so she asked me if I wanted to go grab a coffee and I agreed." The young teen made an 'O' with her mouth as she replied, "To think, Ms.Ral lead you to me..." She sighed, "Well, I guess If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. But-" Levi continued, "But what?" You replied, "The way she looked at me, it's almost as if I took her man away. Scary look was so scary!?" Levi displayed a face of stupefaction, "Oh really? Well, maybe she saw this as a date but I didn't. I just wanted to take some air and since it's so close to school, it was convenient."

She nodded and levi slicked his hair back with his left hand, "Geez, you made this so awkward (Name)." She gulped and blurted out, "I'm sorry, Levi..." She shyly looked away and clutched her chest with a balled fist as she spoke, "I'm not seeing you under the same light... I see you differently now... " She looked to the ground, _what is this? My heartbeat is accelerating and I have a sickening need to hold her... I want to pin her down under me... I want to touch her, smell her, taste her... I want to devour her... God, I have to stop_... Levi got up and was marching away to cool off his head.

**Your POV**

Levi got up, _why is he? no! I don't want him to leave my side_! You got up, ran behind him and hugged him from behind as you whispered, your forehead pressed to his back, "Don't leave... This is so stupid, I hated you one hour ago but now... I saw that part of you that you hid. I don't want to let you go!" Levi turned around and stared into your (e/c) eyes, "Foolish brat! I'm older then you." You spat back, "So? Who cares if you are older then me? I know you care about people and you aren't that mean, rude, bossy and crude man I thought you were! You don't show feelings and you seems distant but you really care. Idiot, you made fall for you!" She lowered his head and kissed him, felt his soft lips on hers. You felt him part his mouth and felt a shock running up and down your spine when you felt his tongue lick your lower lips, asking for permission to enter.

You complied and your tongues tangoed. After 3 short minute, he released you, gazing into your lust filled eyes, "Damn it brat, why are you doing this to me?" You smiled, "because I want you... I seriously want to go out with you Levi." He short man stared at her with a surprised look, "But I'm Olde-" You interrupted him, "I don't care if you are older! I still-" you paused and breath in, "I still want to try it out. So please, let me be with you." Levi scratched the back of his head and looked at you with a shy, reluctant face, "We shouldn't... It's wrong... and how about the brat that kissed you earlier?" You were getting annoyed, "You don't even look your age, so who cares? What about Marlowe? I will just reject him! He asked me out so quickly, even I hadn't understood what happened! He's a nice guy, but that all there is to it! You on the other hand, are experienced, caring, forgiving and sure you are severe but it's because you are worried about me!"

Levi looked at you and gave up, "Alright, let's go out. Silly brat..." He hugged you.

You asked him a question, "you think you could explain the subject to me again?"  
Levi stared at you confused, "Sorry, I was too busy observing you."  
Levi face-palmed, "Idiot..."  
You buried your face in his chest and spoke again with a naughty voice, "Please-"  
You angled your face so he could see you speak, "S-c-o-l-d m-e, a-g-a-i-n, L-e-v-i~!"  
The older man blushed crimson, held you up in bridal style and went to his room.


End file.
